With development of network technologies and popularity of network use, the volume of data in the world soars up continuously. Therefore, for an enterprise, it is necessary to take into account an issue of storing and obtaining an ocean of data. In the prior art, solutions for storing and obtaining an ocean of data include a Google file system (Google File System, GFS) and a simple storage service (Simple Storage Service, S3). GFS architecture includes a master manager (master) and multiple chunk servers (chunk server). The master manager manages all chunk servers in a centralized manner and data is stored in the chunk servers in chunks. When needing to obtain data, a client first sends a request to the master manager, where the request includes information about a chunk that stores data to be obtained, and the master manager sends information about a storage position of the block that stores the data to be obtained to the client. Afterwards, the client obtains the data from the chunk specified by the information about the storage position. In S3 architecture, when a client needs to obtain content from a storage platform, an application server signs a request of the client and sends a uniform resource locator (Uniform Resource Locator, URL) that includes signature information to the client, and afterwards, the client may obtain the data according to the URL.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior arts have at least the following problems: The GFS requires a master manager for centralized management, which may cause a single-point failure or bottleneck problem; because the client directly obtains data from a storage node, a large quantity of public IP addresses are required and therefore the cost is high; in addition, the GFS architecture lacks a security policy. The S3 takes the security policy into account, but because the application server returns a signature to the client, if the URL is stolen during the returning process, security of data in the storage platform is still affected.